


Snuggles

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, steve x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: Steve x readerSummary: Steve wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and just wants the comfort reader can provide.Word count: 519Participating in HBC Drunk Drabbles for @the-ce-horniest-book-clubprompt: "I just really need to have you here right now."
Kudos: 5





	Snuggles

You wake suddenly from your restless sleep and turn on your side with a groan. 'What time was it?' your blurry eyes land on the red numbers indicating it was past 3 in the morning. Perfect. Just perfect, you had to get up early for practice and now you were wasting precious sleep time.

You kick the bedsheets away, the stuffy air making your skin stick with sweat. It was too warm to fall back asleep. But… why had you woken up in the first place? A thud coming from the other side of your wall answers that for you and you slowly get up. That was Steve's room. Was he ok?

Your bare feet pad the floor until you reach his door, knocking gently, barely audible. "You ok in there, Stevie?" you ask softly but got no answer. When you hear a new thud from his room followed by a low grunt you decide to just get in and make sure everything was fine.

The room was basked in darkness, the only light was from te~he moon streaming from the floor to ceiling window beside Steve's bed at the end of the room. You could see his sleeping form, trashing on the bed incessantly, soft grunts and whimpers leaving his lips. You make your way to his bed, kneeling on it to reach his form and lightly shake him to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Steve? Steve, wake up… it's just a dream." you whisper to him so as not to startle the super-soldier. He wakes up with a frown on his face, sitting up slowly and taking notice of his surroundings.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" he asks groggily, sleep still heavy on his voice, making it gravelly and deep.

"You were having a nightmare." you reach out to smooth his hair that was all over the place. "You seemed really distressed, do you want to talk about it?" Your voices are but a whisper, the silent night making anything else too loud for your sleep muddled brains.

"It was… just a stupid dream." he sighs, resting his head on the headboard of his bed, and reaching out to take your hand. "I was dreaming about Bucky and you… I dreamt I lost you both in a mission, that I was alone once again." his voice broke at his confection, making your heart ache.

"Oh sweetie… we're both okay, me and Bucky aren't going anywhere any time soon." he reaches out to you, cradling your body against his and inhaling your soothing scent, kissing the top of your head.

"I just really need to have you here right now." he whispers against your ear.

"Of course, scoot over." you tell him, adjusting the bedsheets around both of you and burrowing further against his chest, arms circling his waist and legs wrapping around his. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me." you can feel him physically relax at those words, snuggling deeper into you until his breathing steadied and you were both asleep again. Nightmare completely forgotten in the warmth of your arms.


End file.
